Gunpowder and Lead
by Cassicio
Summary: His fist is big and my gun's bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger!


**So, I am trying to get over this awful bout of writer's block and update 'Fight Club' and 'Changed Directions'. Instead, this little ficlet decided to be written. Tell me what you think.**

**A/N1: I don't own Glee nor do I own the song _Gunpowder and_ _Lead_. The former belongs to RIB and the latter belongs to Miranda Lambert**

**A/N2: Some Finn!Bashing, though not a ton a ton.**

* * *

Everyone's eyes snapped to the short brunette, as she strutted into the school and down the hallway. The usual Mary Jane shoes, knee socks, short skirt, animal sweater and headband were gone. Instead, boot-cut Levi jeans clung to the girl's muscled thighs. A tight, white tank top was tucked into the jeans, with a bright yellow and black plaid shirt draped over it. Deep brown, scuffed cowboy boots clicked quietly as she walked. Rachel's hair was pulled into a high, messy ponytail, and mirrored Aviators blocked anyone from the singer's chocolate eyes.

Stopping at her locker to grab the books she needed for her morning classes, Rachel spotted Dave Karofsky headed towards her, an extra large slushy held in his hand. He halted a few feet away from her.

"Thanks for saving us an eyesore, Berry, but changing your clothes won't change your status." He reached forward to dump the light green drink onto the girl's head. Snapping a hand up, Rachel tipped the slushy back, causing it to splash onto the football player's face. Grabbing his letterman jacket, she pushed him back into the locker next to hers. The force of the movement caused her sunglasses to slip forward, revealing steely, deep chocolate eyes. The angry retort died on Karofsky's tongue, as he stared at her. "Holy shit, Berry, what-" David was cut off as the brunette let go of him, causing his ass to hit the floor.

Pushing her sunglasses back up, Rachel stepped back. "Nothing you need to concern yourself about, David. I suggest you go clean yourself up, the lighter colors stain the worst." Turning away from the boy, she grabbed the books she needed from her, still open, locker; ignoring the wide-eyed stares following her every move, she stalked towards her first hour class.

* * *

News of Rachel's encounter with Karofsky had spread through the entire school by the time school had ended, and the choir room was full of whispers as the Glee club gossiped about their changed captain. The brunette ignored the voices around her, eyeing the door in anticipation of their director's, inevitably late, entrance. As soon as William Shuster stepped through the door, the short girl approached him.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song to perform."

"Sure, Rachel."

Having already informed to band of her song choice during lunch, Rachel simply grabbed the black acoustic guitar from its stand and slung it over her shoulder. Stepping up to the microphone, nimble fingers danced over the strings, beginning the song's intro.

_County road 233, under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_I got two miles 'til, he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

The guitar was slung over her shoulder as the other musicians took over. Unbuttoning her over shirt, Rachel slipped it off.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

Dark, finger shaped bruises showed starkly against the singer's tan upper arms. Gasps filled the room.

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

Walking forward, Rachel stopped in front of her white knuckled ex-boyfriend, hard-eyes staring into his scared ones.

_Well it's half past ten, another six pack in_

_I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive, gravel flies_

_He don't know what's waitin' here this time_

Turning away from the group, Aviator glasses were dropped onto the piano.

_Hey, I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

Spinning back around, another set of gasps echoed through the group. Another deep purple and black bruise surrounded Rachel's left eye, accented by a scabbed cut running through her eyebrow.

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

Shaping her hand into a gun, she pointed it towards Finn's hand.

_His fist is big and my gun's bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_Gunpowder and_

_Gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and lead, hey yeah..._

_Hey !_

A gunshot echoed through the room, causing Finn to flip out of his chair in fright. Rachel stepped up to his feet, a sneer tugging at the right side of her mouth.

"Come near me again, and it won't be a recorded sound, Hudson." She snarled, before turning and walking from the room, leaving the tall boy at the mercy of an enraged Glee Club.

* * *

**So, this song was on one of the mixed CDs I was listening to in the car today. This fic is utterly short, and definitely not some of my best work, but... *shrug* whatever.**

**Reviews are a wonderful thing!**

**P.S. I leave what damage is inflicted upon Finn up to your imaginations ;)**


End file.
